


[Podfic] Impropriety, or: Whatever Happened to Minding Your Own Damn Business, Victor?

by darkanddeadlydesires



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audio Format: MP3, Daddy Kink, Dom!Wald, Established Relationship, Humor, Loud Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Oswald tries to be heroic in the worst way possible, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex, Snark, Sub!Ed, Zsasz isn't trying to be rude this is just how he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkanddeadlydesires/pseuds/darkanddeadlydesires
Summary: “You guys have loud sex.”Oswald chokes on his morning coffee.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Impropriety, or: Whatever Happened to Minding Your Own Damn Business, Victor?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impropriety, or: Whatever Happened to Minding Your Own Damn Business, Victor?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740763) by [Roehrborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roehrborn/pseuds/Roehrborn). 



**Length:** less than 10 minutes

**Click to listen (for streaming or to download):** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XkpyD-g8EKgPHOm05c7sYuNn_oP2pfod/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
